marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra (Earth-616)
The Beast, The Spear, Hope Yards Development and Relocation Association (H.Y.D.R.A.) | Distinguish1 = HYDRA | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Capitol Building, Washington, D.C., United States of America; formerly Hydra Flying Island; Hydra Island, Pacific Ocean; Gehenna, New Zealand; Tarantula Base, Australia; Ravenous II, Seattle, Washington, United States of America; Ravenous Base, British Columbia, Canada; Hive Base, Indian Ocean; Nemesis Shipyards, Indonesia; Hell's Heaven Base, China; Crown Base, Kyoto, Japan; Ichor Base, Pacific Ocean; active in United States of America, Japan and Europe. | OrganizationLeaders = }} | CurrentMembers = Kalee Batrei, Connely, Dakini, William Darvin, Ms. Diaz, D.O.A.(Lt. Gregory Belial, Innards (Rupert Helona), Malpractice (Josef Pohlmann), Pyre (Alizon Baunacha), Rotwrap (Ayla Ranefer)),Doc Locke, Kitty Drake, Dreadnoughts, Horst Eisele, George Fistal, Vincente Fortunato, Frank, Garotte (Tyrannus Cordin), Guillotine (Nicos Pelletier), Hydra Four (Bowman, Hammer, Militant, Tactital Force), Knockabout (Jarno Sprague), Elliot Kohl, Rudolf Kranz, Karl Kraus, Lance, Number 16, Psi-Borg (Fionna Wyman), Cassandra Romulus, Molly Stiles, Erik Saltz, System Crash (Bitmap, Infomorph, Killobyte (Lester), Steel Collar, Technospike, Wirehead, Troy, Simon Valk, Violence (Violet Pinkerton), Warlord (Huang Zhu), Whale, James Winderfield, Nancy Winderfield, Wolfen, Mr. Xao, Chancellor Cassandra, Madam Worm, Lord Drain, Superior Octopus, Taskmaster, Black Ant, Baron Helmut Zemo | FormerMembers = Absorbing Man (Carl Creel), Agent H (Laura Brown), Agent U (Robert Rickard), Annihil-Agent 47 (Anton Trojak), Answer (Aaron Nicholson), Assassin, Charles Atkins, Batroc the Leaper, Blackwing (Joseph Manfredi), Bob, Dennis Bowden, Bull’s-Eye, Catalyst, Chameleon, Commander Kraken, Cool Million, Corrosion, Crippler (Karl Striklan), Crossbones (Brock Rumlow), Crown, Deadmaker (Gregori Anatolovich, Dismember, Fenris (Andrea Strucker, Andreas Strucker), William Fields, Fixer (Norbert Ebersol), Fox (Reynard Slinker), Geist, Lance Halstan, High-Zero, Jackhammer (Matthew Banham), El Jaguar (Ramon de Rico), Andrea Janson, Killobyte (Joey), Vladimir Korda, Jared Kurtz, Lord Falcon, Madame Hydra-6, Mammoth, Man-Killer (Katrina van Horn), Mankiller, Mentallo (Marvin Flumm), Mindstorm, Antwoin Molare, Simon Mycroft, Bob Oppenheim, Dmitri Petrovich, Ralph Sanzetti, Sathan, Scorpion (Carmilla Black), Scylla, Silverfox, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Ron Takimoto, Ivan Trevkov, Arthur Woodman | Allies = Norman Osborn, H.A.M.M.E.R., Serpent Society, Hand, Dark Avengers, Midas Investments | Enemies = Hawkeye, Cyclops, Hercules, Ultimates, S.H.I.E.L.D., Howling Commandos, 50-State Initiative, Avengers, Hulk (Bruce Banner), Leader, Freehold, Captain America (Bucky Barnes), Spider-Man (Ben Reilly), Genesis Coalition, X-Men, Nick Fury, Secret Warriors, Leviathan, Squadron Supreme, Howling Commandos PMC, Caterpillars, Iron Man, Deadpool, U.S.Avengers, Daredevil, Black Knight, Wolverine, Silk, Black Panther, Punisher, Iron Fist, Elektra, X-Factor Investigations, Mystique | Origin = Terrorist Organization formed from the Axis powers. | PlaceOfFormation = Unknown | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Dick Ayers; Frank Giacoia; Jack Kirby; Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 135 | HistoryText = Antecedence For more information on the early days of Hydra, please consult the page on the Brotherhood of the Spear and on Thule Society. The earliest records of Hydra date back to the Third Dynasty of Egypt, although earlier activities are known. After the Renaissance, all references to this ancient organization ceased to appear. Reformation and Efforts Reconstituted sometime prior to World War II, they were known as Hydra and taught their young recruits about Zhang Heng. World War II Some time before August 1945, surviving fugitive members of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan, including the Hand, were recruited by the Red Skull to become the modern organization of Hydra. This incarnation of Hydra operated in Japan, directed by a Shinto Imperialist called the Supreme Hydra, and in Germany, under the control of Red Skull and Arnim Zola. After having failed several missions, Adolf Hitler ordered Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's death. He then contacted Red Skull, who helped him escaping from Germany to Japan, where he joined Hydra, killed the Supreme Leader and seized control of the organization. As the Supreme Hydra, Strucker created the Hydra Base Tsunami, better known as the Hydra Island. Another account states that the name Hydra was suggested by Baron Strucker himself for the unnamed organization which he contacted when he arrived in Japan. After World War II During the Cold War, Hydra kept on its activities. Hydra manipulated the rises of totalitarianism in China and North Korea to support their agenda. Baron von Strucker acquired several hordes of Nazi gold, used to fund Hydra activities. Satainist and fourth richest person in the world Elsbeth von Strucker married Baron Strucker and started funding Hydra in 1957, seemingly incorporating her own agenda about the Sickly Ones,The founding fathers of the Hand. entities having waited a chosen one for almost four billion years. Rise of Hydra Strucker reorganized and began to diversify Hydra, repositioning the organization towards global domination. This eventually led the United Nations to create S.H.I.E.L.D., a secret organization started by Tony Stark and directed by Rick Stoner whose primary focus was defeating Hydra forces. The Wheel of Pieta Some time later, a man codenamed Aries organized Strucker, CIA agent Nick Fury and his brother Jake and others into a loose partnership known as the Great Wheel of Zodiac. The Zodiac accomplished several missions for Aries, until they started to betray each other and they later disbanded. The Wheel's disbandment led to the rivarly between Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Leviathan. Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Stoner was assassinated by Hydra agents, and Nick Fury was selected by Tony Stark as the new director. Hydra inside S.H.I.E.L.D. Soon after having become director, Fury devised a complex plan using a Life-Model Decoy of one of S.H.I.E.L.D. and former Great Wheel member, Thomas Davidson. The duplicate, believed to be the original, "betrayed" S.H.I.E.L.D. to Hydra, becoming a double agent. Strucker used this connection to make Hydra the secret master of S.H.I.E.L.D. and thus Nick Fury. Hydra used S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of a years-long, slow burning plan to subvert the entire world and bring it under their control. A Broken Hydra Hydra then clashed with Fury's S.H.I.E.L.D. several times. Since Strucker did not wanted to expose himself as the public leader, he decided to have a puppet leader as a cover for his organization: Arnold Brown, CEO of Imperial Industries, who became known as the Imperial Hydra. Brown was later killed by an Hydra agent who refused to believe he was the Imperial Hydra. After Brown's death, three subsidiaries of Hydra, THEM, Secret Empire and A.I.M. became more active. Hydra resurfaced some time later, led by a new Supreme Hydra, Don Antonio Caballero. Caballero later went undercover in S.H.I.E.L.D. under the identity of Agent Bronson. It was eventually revealed that Don Caballero was Baron von Strucker in diguise. Strucker finally died at the hands of Fury and several deceived Hydra agents. The three Hydra subsidiaries, THEM, A.I.M. and the Secret Empire gained independence following Strucker's apparent death. An Hydra faction in Europe, led by Count Otto Vermis, was responsible of the creation of the agent later known as Spider-Woman. Strucker's Return Von Strucker was eventually revived and reunited several of the Hydra factions under his leadership to renew his campaign against S.H.I.E.L.D. and humanity for several more years. Despite his reorganization of the group, various independent Hydra factions continued to operate and a Hydra Civil War would later result. While Baron Helmut Zemo had Strucker placed in stasis for his own ends, Gorgon and Strucker's wife Elisbeth mystically created a clone of Strucker who they set up to fail, allowing for a public execution of him, after which - as part of an alliance with the Hand, they utilized an army of brainwashed superheroes and supervillains, including Northstar and Elektra to launch a massive assault on S.H.I.E.L.D. The assault was ultimately repelled and Wolverine would kill Gorgon. When Edgar Lascombe took over as leader and under his command, Hydra planned an all out attack on the United States by smuggling missiles into New York for use in a planned bio-weapon assault on the Ogallala Aquifer. Lascombe know the reason why Hydra had failed so many times, was the lack of superpowers, so they formed a distraction using clones of the Avengers (Tactical Force instead of Iron Man, Militant as Captain America, Hammer as Thor and Bowman as Hawkeye, who was dead at the time) but were foiled when Spider-Man joined the Avengers' new line-up. Wheels Within Wheels In the closing days of the foiled Skrull invasion, Strucker destroyed his undersea base Ichor, which was crawling with Skrull infiltrators. He then changed his plans from subverting the world to conquering it. Fury then found out that Hydra was controlling S.H.I.E.L.D. since its foundation. He gathered allies around America to battle the overwhelming threat of Hydra. This included various Caterpillar teams and the Howling Commandos PMC. Strucker learned about this and in turn gathered his new ruling council of Hydra: Viper, Kraken, the Hive, and Madame Hydra. To complete this council, they had the Hand resurrect Gorgon. This new direction began by stealing technology from secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities around the US, as well as kidnapping psi-agents from the cryo-storage facility known as "Red Worm". Fury's Secret Warriors attempted to foil Hydra but failed, unprepared for the resurrected Gorgon. Strucker made an alliance with Norman Osborn, hoping for Osborn to kill Fury. However, he proved unsuccessful. Madame Hydra and Viper negotiated with the Clan Yashida to gain possession of the Box, a mysterious artifact. Leviathan forces assaulted Hydra, kidnapping Viper. Madame Hydra brought them the Box, passing it off to Hydra as a negotiation to rescue their companion. In truth, she had been working for Leviathan the entire time. Using the Heart contained within the Box, Magadan revived countless Leviathan agents from Overwinter cryostatis, including Orion, their leader. This led to an all-out war between Leviathan and Hydra. A discussion between the groups dissolved merely into fighting. However, Strucker was able to get a mole in the Secret Warriors: Hellfire. An assault on a Hydra base in China by the HC PMC ended disastrously for Fury's side. Fury's Secret Warriors were able to destroy Hydra's main base at Gehenna, with Phobos and Hellfire dying in the process. Kraken turned on Baron Strucker, taking him captive. After Fury's son died fighting Hydra, Nick surrendered to them. Kraken put him in a room with Strucker. He then revealed his true identity: Jake Fury. The Fury brothers then revealed the truth to Strucker. During the era of the Great Wheel, they had convinced a paranoid Life-Model Decoy of Thomas Davidson to subvert Strucker's organization. Strucker had been working for Fury the whole time. Fury then killed Strucker with a shot to the head. Hail H.A.M.M.E.R. Now with Madame Hydra and the Gorgon as their sole leaders, Hydra formed an alliance with Norman Osborn and his H.A.M.M.E.R. , and Gorgon joined Osborn's Avengers team as Wolverine. After Osborn failed to destroy the Avengers, Madame Hydra uses the remains of H.A.M.M.E.R. to reinforce her Hydra. The "New" Hydra A "new" Hydra was created by Hydra Queen along Baron Zemo, soldiers who where trapped in Land of Nowhere, soldiers form the "old" Hydra and new members, under the concept that the "old" Hydra failed at their commitment. Captain America attacked Hydra's base and defeated the Hydra Queen and Codename: Bravo, putting both of them in coma at S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital. Madame Hydra then resume leadership of Hydra once again. At some point, Baron Zemo regained leadership of Hydra. Under Zemo, Hydra managed another massive infiltration, somehow also managing to infiltrate superhero teams. They also started to recruit new Inhumans after the Terrigen Mist cloud transformed humans with Inhuman ancestors. One of their recruits, a boy called Lucas, possessed a toxin in his blood that could sterilize human beings. Hydra immediately created an antidote and passed it to all it's members, then started systematically pumping Luca's blood to spread it across the world, thus effectively taking over the world within the next generation. Once they had enough blood, Zemo recruited a group of supervillians to release portions of Lucas' blood in various parts of the world in a way that it will hit major population points. But they were opposed by Sam Wilson, the new Captain America after Rogers was depowered, and Rogers' son Nomad. Wilson managed to stop all the villains from releasing the toxin, while both Nomad and Zemo apparently died after the latter set his base to self destruct. In reality, Zemo survived and was secretly placed by S.H.I.E.L.D. in their reality-altering prison known as Pleasant Hill. Madame Hydra was also captured during the ordeal, leaving Hydra without a leader. Some time later, Wilson helped a hacktivist known as the Whisperer evade S.H.I.E.L.D. custody after leaking several confidential files. The Whisperer repaid Wilson with intel on Hydra, extracted directly from them. In the following six months, Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D. used the data to cripple the organization and leave it virtually non-existent. Gorgon, Hydra's remaining figurehead, began a plot to wipe out Earth's superheroes in order to gain the credibility needed to re-unify the remnants of Hydra. He was eventually stopped and captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and a team of heroes. Also, various independent Hydra cells have been shown to remain active despite the organization's lack of central leadership. They presumably operate independently from one another. War for Hydra Later, the Red Skull reconstituted a new Hydra from the ground up, attracting various Neo-Nazi, white supremacist and fascist groups to his new cause, to change the world to the Skull's image. The Skull's Hydra returned back to operating under nazism, unlike the previous iterations of the modern Hydra. This new Hydra also resorted to more direct methods than in the past, recruiting political extremists, using guerilla tactics and carrying out terrorist attacks against civilians in America and Western Europe. Assets and Offshoots Throughout its long history Hydra has created several subsidiaries and front companies, a few of which have splintered off into independent organizations that follow their own agendas. * [[THEM (Earth-616)|'THEM']] - THEM was the central committee Baron von Strucker set up to direct operations of two of Hydra's subsidiaries: Advanced Idea Mechanics and the Secret Empire. Perhaps THEM's most notable achievement was reviving the Red Skull from suspended animation. ::* [[Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-616)|'Advanced Idea Mechanics']] - A.I.M. started as Hydra's science arm, outfitting their parent organization with advanced weaponry. A.I.M. is responsible for the development of the Cosmic Cube, and the creation of M.O.D.O.K. ::* [[Secret Empire (Earth-616)|'Secret Empire']] - Started by a scientist that felt like an anonymous nobody, the Secret Empire was originally used by Hydra as a means of distraction. During their attempt at conquering the United States it was revealed that their leader, Number One was actually a high ranking member of the US Government. * [[Typhon Group (Earth-616)|'Typhon Group']] - One of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world, the Typhon Group is both a well-known provider of vaccines to third world countries and, quietly, the global leader in the creation of chemical weapons. * [[Echidna Capital Management (Earth-616)|'Echidna Capital Management']] - Echidna Capital Management is a venture capital firm committed to funding (and through funding gaining a controlling stake in) businesses on the cutting edge of several key areas such as genetic engineering, new media, nanotechnology, next-generation military systems, and aerospace engineering & manufacturing. * [[Merovech Investment Group (Earth-616)|'Merovech Investment Group']] - The Merovech Investment Group was founded and funded by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. It was used as a cover to Hydra's activities in New York and to secretly fund Abe Jenkins' new Thunderbolts team. Moments in Hydra history * Hydra agents attacked the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm. * The Fixer working with Hydra to kidnap the amnesiac Namor. * Clashing with Interpol agents Cassidy and Patrick Lipton. * Facing Logan with the Parkers. * Clashing with Mystique. * A young Remy LeBeau destroying a Hydra ship. * Silver Fox targeting Logan. * Hydra administering Project: New Genesis. * Ivan Trefkov, the murderer of Ernst Sablinova formed an alliance with Hydra at some point. * Jake Fury became a mole for Hydra, conferring with Strucker at least once. * Arnim Zola also aided Strucker, meeting with him in Japan. | Equipment = Mechagorgon | Transportation = * Hydra Terror-Carrier * Hydra Flying Island ("New" Hydra) * Hydra Shuttle * Pride of Lerna | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Under Imperial Hydra Arnold Brown, the legal Hydra's face was Imperial Industries Inc. * Currently, Hydra's corporate faces are The Typhon Group and Echidna Capital Management. * As pointed out at marvunapp.com the Green Terror (3Xs_Foe)'s men's uniformsGreen Terror (3X's foe) - Marvunapp.com resemble Hydra uniforms minus the yellow H (they could be members of the unnamed Hydra in Hydra's origin). | Links = }} References Category:Organizations Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:German Organizations Category:Egyptian Organizations Category:Hydra